I Need The Flame
by Twixles
Summary: Prince Zuko rescues Katara after she falls off Appa, and takes her and his crew to a deserted island to be sheltered from a storm. While there, they discover strange, mystical creatures, and even a few friends. Read more inside! Zutara,JetOC Taang slight
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is I need the Flame! REVIEW PLEASE!

Here is a short prologue….

Appa was steadily gaining speed. "Go Appa! GO!" Aang yelled. Katara looked down. She felt weird. "ohhh…" She moaned softly. Her robe seemed heavier and tighter. "I can't breathe…" She said as loudly as she could. (which wasn't very loud at all.) She had been standing up and then the wind gently caressed her back. She fell off Appa and into the depths of the deep blue waves. Meanwhile, the pare of lively golden eyes had been watching her.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle did you see that?" Prince Zuko asked turning to him. Iroh sipped his tea and looked up. " I have eyes Prince Zuko…and I think you should **help it…(**He's not trying to be rude just emphasizing)" "Guards! Go get it and bring it to me." He ordered sharply to his head commander. "Yes Sir." Just then his stomach growled (lol) Prince Zuko turned to him sharply and looked sternly. "Oh and one more thing, extra rations tonight, everyone has worked very hard the past few days and you deserve it." He said smiling. "Yes Sir." the commander said surprised. He bowed and Zuko bowed back respectfully. The retired general smiled. He had changed a lot over the past few weeks. Although he was still cold hearted to others, ever since the storm he had acted kinder to his crew .They quickly got into the boat and went out to where Katara was floating.

Soon they got back. Katara quickly awoke and groaned. She saw Maroon colored boots in front of her and looked up. She saw Prince Zuko staring back down at her. "Well, well, look what we have here." He said quietly. She grimaced and started to try and escape but a soldier was already tying her up. "What do you want from me!" She asked angrily. "I want you for bait. You could attract your friend from miles away, at least when they figure out your gone." He replied. " I'd rather be stuck on a deserted island then with you!" She yelled. "You know, I could have just left you there to drown or be eaten by sharks, and in fact, that seems like a better idea anyway." He said considering it. She looked at him her jaw almost dropped open. _How could somebody be so cold, especially from a nation so hot? Oh wait, all fire nation people are hotheaded so why am I so surprised?_ She thought to herself. Then she felt angry at him for his comment. Quickly before the soldier had finished the knot she gathered some of the water and sent it shooting towards Prince Zuko. It hit him straight in the back of the head. He did not say anything. He stood there and then said quietly "Take her to one of our rooms…not the dungeon." She looked at him surprised by his actions. They slowly dragged her away to this extra room. When they got there they pushed her into the room and locked it. She sighed and walked to the bed and sat down.

Iroh sighed. He was watching Prince Zuko stare out into the ocean. "Is something bothering you nephew?" "I just wish…for once I could get rid of this stupid scar…I would love that." He said distantly. Iroh sighed and then went below the ship. He made his way to the kitchen deciding to get dinner started.

Katara was starved. She had not eaten anything before they had taken off on Appa and it was nearly midnight now. All of a sudden she heard a voice. "You can come outside now." Warily she made her way to the door. It was Prince Zuko's Uncle. He motioned her to follow him. " I bet you're starving. Lets get you something to eat." He said. She was already beginning to like him. As soon as he had given her some of the food they had eaten at dinner, they sat down and talked for a while. "It most be so nice to travel with the avatar. From what you describe him he seems so…well tempered." "UNLIKE somebody we are both unfortunately aquinted with." She commented. "You know… I have an idea. It would work out for both you and him..but you have to help me." He said thoughtfully. "What?" She said leaning forward. "Well you see my nephew is a very troubled 16 year old and well, he told me this morning that he wished he could see better and I found a way he could do that with a potion and only a water bender can mix it. I know this doesn't seem to benefit you but he probably wouldn't be so rude to you if you helped him." He said calmy. Katara sighed and agreed. She helped him mix it and he slipped into his room and put it on him….

Sry Adrupt ending! REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**K SOOO sry it took sooooooooo long….this chapter rated T and for blood…I have no idea why I do these things….**

Zuko's POV

_Ugh…I feel weird… my face…it feels different…_

Prince Zuko had woken up from a fitful night of sleeping. His scar had burned a lot and now it felt very different. His hand touched the scar but it felt…different. He started walking up and some of the crew saw him. They went pale. " Prince Zuko… your face it's…" He was irritated now. Something was wrong with his face.

He went on deck and saw 'It' sitting in a chair with a cup of tea in front of her. _Why is she out of her room? She shouldn't be out here. She'll pay_. He saw her twirl the tea in the air, she moved in all different shapes never losing her concentration. She looked up and giggled. _Giggled! WHAT IS GOING ON!_

Iroh just now came out on deck and saw Zuko. He smiled broadly as though he could not contain something and Zuko knew what it was .Laughter. He was boiling and ready to erupt. "What are you doing up here?" He said coldly. "Have you figured out my little secret Zuko?" She said sweetly. He exploded.

He grabbed her by the hands his hands on fire. She shrieked in the pain but he did not care. He held right on and pinned her against the wall. "W-what are you doing!" She said barely able to keep her self from letting a tear slide down her face. She would show no weakness to him. "What did you do to me!" She struggled. "W-what a-are you talking about! LET ME GO!" She cried in frustration WHAT IS THIS RETARD DOING! "I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" He yelled his hands still burning.

Then she realized what she had done to him absouletly "Nothing" She said plainly. She had tried to help but no it didn't work now it was time to fight she knew. He let her drop to the floor. Her hands were badly burnt and had blood seeping through the wounds. He got in a stance and started shooting directly at her. She didn't have time to react to his attacks. He lashed her everywhere and the fire went straight to her. "This is my punishment for helping you?" she asked herself.

She took the blows. They were deep and very painful. He gave her no mercy. When he was done she was shrieking in pain and sobbing. Her robe was blood stained and she had lost all hope of living. She stood up barely and was shaking badly. She looked at Uncle Iroh and he had a mournful face and was shaking his head at Zuko.

She knew what she had to do. Slowly and weakly she gathered her strength walked up to him(he is still boiling mad). Tears were falling down her face from the horrible pain but she would not let them pour out. She gathered some water and made it smooth like a mirror. She held it front of him and he looked in it. There was no scar. He went pale and realized what he had done._ She did that for me! _"I thought I could help you, but I was wrong." With that, she let the water fall, burst into painful tears and ran to her room.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko stared out at the ocean. He had been standing there for hours. Finally, Iroh came out. "Zuko you haven't given orders for over 3 hours…Zuko?" Zuko just sighed and asked "Uncle am I…like my father?" "Zuko…….no" Iroh said. "You are an honorable bender and I am very proud, but your temper is…uncontrollable." He said quietly. Zuko felt pride build up inside of him. Uncle really cares…. He thought. He only wished he could go back and take everything back. Everything he did to 'it' even though he hated her. It was the only thing that dejected his pride.

Katara's POV

Katara had poured her emotions out. She couldn't cry any longer. All her thoughts were hatred towards Zuko. Finally after being too weak to stay awake any longer she fell into a deep sleep.

Iroh entered Katara's room cautiously. She was sound asleep. He was glad that this was so and walked in. He made sure she was asleep then exited the room and came back with some bandages. He placed the bandages by her bed and left the room

In the morning, Katara found some tea and a little bit of bread by the bed. She smiled. It was his uncle. She ate it quickly and drank the tea slowly. When she was finished she felt a bit more relaxed. She then noticed the bandages. Quietly she put them on. The dry blood had forced the new blood from coming out.

She heard the door open and stood up. It was Zuko. "What do you want?" She said coldly. "We'll be landing on an island in a few hours, an uninhabited island by the way." He said just as coldly. "Why?" She asked "A hurricane, so we'll be stuck there for a while." He replied. "Well are you leaving yet?" She asked impatiently. "WHY should I!" "Because I want you to!" She said to annoy him. "We're here Zuko!" Iroh called and Zuko turned to her.

He grabbed her and they went on deck. When he dragged her up she winced when he pulled at her arm. He eased his grip but did not let go.

When she saw the island she was shocked. It was beautiful. trees were all over the place. As soon as they docked they went into the trees. As they came to the center there was a vast, crystal clear lake. Katara would have said something but she was too amazed.

They made a campsite near the lake and this pleased Katara. When they had finally settled, Iroh started to set up Pie Show (sp?) for the crew and himself. Zuko went off to take a walk. Katara sat there. She didn't really have anything to do. She did not want to play some old boring game. She certainly did NOT want to go after Mr. Grumpy Pants (hahaha retarded name but who really cares!).

Soon they had dinner and then went to sleep. However, as soon as midnight came, Katara went towards the lake. Zuko was a light sleeper so he noticed this but did not move. He watched her. She glided to the lake and silently walked in. When she was out farther she dove in. The water felt pure and cleansing. She swam in deeper. Zuko noticed she hadn't come up for air. He walked silently up to the lake and stood in the shadows.

When she came up she felt new strength like her wounds were healed. She swam to the other end of the lake and sat on the sandy shore. She lifted one of her sleeves to find all of the wounds gone. She wanted to cry out in joy but did not. She hadn't felt so happy in a long time.

All of a sudden she saw movement across the lake. She drew up some water and shot it straight at it. She knew the strength from the moon could do this for her. The water hit something with a whip like sound and she saw that it was 'Mr. Grumpy Pants' "Crap it!" She said.

All of a sudden she saw an orange glow come straight at her. She knew perfectly well what it was. She blocked it with some water and said to herself "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." She shot multiple shots of water and with all of them a successful cracking sound. She smiled. _Payback!_

_Fight 2 be Continued………………….._

_Phew long chapter yay! DONE! Oh and by the way Malik is on vacation yay! REJOICE!FREEDOM! AHEM Anyways, thanx soooo much 4 reviews! PLZ SEND MORE IN I NEED YOUR IDEAS PEEPS!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much 2 FAINTbattlecry! A faithful reviewer! By the way, I'll explain why he isn't blocking her attacks. U see, when Iroh said a scar clean face 'for one day' that is exactly what he meant! Only one day! So it is wearing off and is making his eyesight really bad. Read and review peeps**

Katara continued her assault and continued to pound him with the water. She smiled. She heard a growl come from him and she saw him edge around the lake.

All of a sudden he shot a fireball across the lake. Then he paused and smirked. The fireball had actually surprised her and she had

She dodged every fireball easily and shot ice at him. (WOW! Go Katara! Sorry kinda felt bad 4 her…but I still feel really bad 4 Zuko WAAHHHH!)

She heard a groan come from the prince and something shattering. After this she heard a soft thud. She froze part of the lake and walked over to him. He then flung himself up and shot at her. It grazed her arm but she did not feel it.

Katara made and orb of ice around her and then relaxed. She knew it would take him a while to break the orb. Or not. BOOM! The ice shattered but Katara gained control of it and turned it into snow. She piled it up on him until only his head stuck out. She walked closer, leaned forward and said sweetly, "Had enough?" She knew he was very mad and then she got some water and struck him straight on the fore head with the loudest whip like crack she had ever heard. She walked back to camp and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Zuko's POV

Zuko woke up the next morning with a horrible migraine. He groaned and realized he had deep cuts and bruises everywhere. He growled and was enraged. "Ugh Uncle Where are you?" The prince felt strangely weak. "Yes…Whoa what happened to you! You're so pale…you look ill

Katara's POV

Katara woke up with a start. She felt happy and well rested. She heard soft murmuring. She stood up stretched and went over to see the problem. When she got there she was shocked. She saw a pale a feverish, and an angry Zuko. When he saw her he was enraged and tried to stand up but fell back down in the process. He was too weak.

When one of the crew members saw Katara, he came up to her and said "General Iroh wishes to see you. Come with me." She nodded and followed him to a tent. Inside, was Iroh with a troubled expression. He looked up at her and asked her if she would heal Zuko. When she said no, he made a deal with her.

"If you can't heal him by sundown then I won't ask again I promise." She sighed. "Ok bet this does not mean I like him. I hate him and I always will." She said firmly. (Are you SURE about that? -) Zuko heard this and told himself _she is NOT GOING TO HEAL ME NO WAY!_

When she walked out she had a determined look on her face. "You little wretch! You will not heal me I won't let you!" He spat at her. "Oh yes I will!" She said moving toward him. He stared angrily at her and she stared back. She sighed, rolled her eyes and kneeled down beside him. "Come on Zuko I only want to help!" She said softly. "No you don't!" he said defensively.

"You're right, I don't…but your uncle told me about what happened to you and I felt so bad for you." "You did?" He asked slowly eyeing her with the have-you-gone-mad-woman-? look. "Yes I did but NOT when you almost killed me but now I do. Let me help you…. Go to sleep you look tired." She noticed he looked exhausted. "No…I don't want to…" he fell asleep. "Heh works on boys **every** time…." She smirked. Then she slipped some water into his mouth and waved her hand over his body and healed his sickness.

**YAY done! To those of u reading my other stories, I am having writer's block on all of those stories….so sorry :( so anyway when I get in to their mode, I will write ASAP! By the way I have a request, As you know, when you see a lot of reviews you probably think, hey that looks like it could be a good story' so, could u guys like review or tell ur friends about this story please, or wat else do you think I should do 4 publicity**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm sorry 4 not updating! Anyway, since Christmas is on its way, most of you have break sooooooo that doesn't give you any reason to not review! Anyway, my goal as a writer is to have 50 reviews! Merry Christmas to all! PS. Christmas plays a special role in this chapter…**

**Next Morning**

Zuko woke up the next morning feeling well rested. He growled when he realized it. She had healed him. He was fuming when something broke the anger. "Prince Zuko! Katara! Christmas!" Iroh said happily. Katara's eyes shone with excitement. "Oh we should do something! Maybe decorate? Let's find a pine tree!" Katara said excitedly. "Why!" Zuko asked stretching. "Do you have any Christmas spirit Prince Zuko?" Katara joked. She giggled and than laughed. "What's your problem!" He retorted. "You sound just like my brother! Always so lazy ha-ha!" She said laughing. "Fine I'll go!" he said irritated.

"Well, where are we going to find a pine tree?" Zuko asked. "Right here! I saw it while I was kicking your butt, it's the perfect size! Now, how to cut it down…ah I know!" She said. She made the water whip and used a quick swiping motion and with that it fell. Katara was glad that Zuko had been **smart enough** to bring rope. She tied it to the trunk of the tree and froze the lake. "Come on!" She yelled to Zuko. She was already halfway over the bridge. He caught up with her in long strides.

When they were over it they stood it up near the camp. She smiled with satisfaction. Then, she froze some water and shaped it into small crystal-like balls. She made some small birds and some small figures. She found some ivy of a tree that had purple, pink, and blue flowers and took it off of the tree. She placed it on the tree. She smiled. It looked beautiful. "Katara it's beautiful! You've done an excellent job, don't you think Prince Zuko?" Iroh said excitedly. Zuko was standing there just staring at it. It was beautiful. "Well...it's...yes…I mean uhh…no?"

**Later that Evening...**

That evening, around the fire Iroh proclaimed it was the perfect time for music. He took out a flute and started to play. Katara swayed to the beat it was song she knew well. Her mother had played it every Christmas Eve to put her and Sokka to sleep. She saw Zuko smirk. He was watching her. He walked over to her and said tauntingly "I bet you couldn't dance to this now could you? You probably can't even keep the beat!" "Is that a challenge?" "Yes" he replied "Try me" Immediately he pulled her towards him and set the beat. Katara easily caught onto the beat and they danced the song. Then they moved to a different and faster song. Katara caught on easily. She smiled at Zuko. His face was emotionless but she saw a small sly smile curl up his mouth. When the song was over she broke away and sat down hard. Zuko sat across from her. "So now what?" He asked. "Well maybe we could tell stories?" Katara asked since she couldn't think of any other ideas. "Great idea! Do you have any?" Iroh said eagerly. "Well…" She said with a sly smile. She told them of the time they had gone the earth kingdom of Omashu and they had almost been crystallized. They all laughed hard. She then told them of a time around Christmas when she had made a Christmas tree of pure ice and Sokka accidentally knocked it over. She smiled the whole time.

After that Zuko pulled her away. They walked far from camp and Katara wondered what he was doing and where he was going. "Zuko, where are we going?" She asked. "Somewhere." Soon they were on a cliff. She was a little scared. "Katara, I need to tell you something." "What?" She asked. " I'm sorry for what I did. I never should have done what I did. I felt so horrible for so long and I couldn't tell you then. Also, thank you for everything you've done for me…" With that he walked off. She felt her heart had leapt and felt it flutter. He had told her he was sorry! He had manners! But, most importantly, it proved he wasn't heartless. "Somewhere in there, I know you have a heart.

**There you go done! Anyway Merry Christmas to all, and to all… REVIEW! JK LOL! Anyway, YAY I finished this on Christmas Eve yay! BUH BYE! TILL NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**Malik: Bah humbug**

**Me: Scrooge!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys What's up? Anyway Happy Holidays! I got awesome gifts! Hope you did too! Anyway…on with the stories and reviews. I advise you read the warning…….

SUPERDUPER REALLY REALLY BAD WARNING:THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF FLUFF IN IT, I ADVISE YOU TO SEE A DOCTOR OR THERAPIST AND GET THEM TO BEAT YOU ON THE HEAD WITH A HAMMER BEFORE YOU READ THIS FLUFF SO I CAN WATCH YOU READ THIS AND NOT FALL DEAD!

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Katara tossed and turned. She was having a horrible nightmare…

"Aang Sokka look out behind you!" She yelled. But, they were too distracted with fighting the fire nation soldiers to notice the shady figure coming up behind them.

It was the fire lord Ozai…with Zuko's face. He ordered a few fire nation soldiers to tie them up and looked at Katara. He told them to tie her up too. Aang's eyes were wide with fear and they begged her to help them. "Katara please help us! Do something!" Sokka yelled. Katara was helpless she couldn't do anything. She struggled and then saw an orange glow coming from Zuko's hands. "Please leave them alone! Zuko I'll do anything please!No…." Tears started to fall. It was hopeless. They were gone.

Katara woke up terrified and she ran far away The tears were still falling. Was Zuko that heartless? She decided. It wasn't worth living if she couldn't be with her friends. She looked down off of the cliff. It fell into a waterfall and it looked hollow.

"What are you doing! You could kill yourself!" She heard Zuko yell. "Exactly." She replied. Then she fell to the ground crying. "Why do you keep following me!" She asked angrily. "I can't resist…please stop crying." He said walking up to her. "Look at me. I'm reduced to nothing. Ever since I've been on your ship, I have been weak and helpless and look at me now!" She said crying and then she continued. "Your father is a monster! He killed my mother and now he's going to kill Aang and Sokka…or will you?"

The color from Zuko's face seem to drain out of him he was white. " I know the meaning of honor unlike my father. I would never kill your friends! All I want to do is go home! I would never kill the Avatar! By the way, for your info, he killed my mother too!" He said as calmly as he could. Katara knew she was demeaning herself by sitting there and crying.

But then, the pain of the world seemed to dissolve as she felt strong warm arms pick her up and embrace her. She felt a fiery warmth spread throughout her. "Thanks Zuko…" She said softly. Her tears had ceased and Zuko smiled a real true smile.

They sat down and she sighed. "Katara, can we just stop being enemies? I just don't like it. I'd rather be a friend than an enemy…" He asked. She smiled brightly. "Of course! But remember, I kicked your butt!" she said "Oh really?" He said slyly.

**How did you like it? I got a puppy today and she is sooooooo cute! I still love my kitties - ! Yes I have been having writers block! I have been banging my head on my desk all week! My head hurts… - By the way hope you liked the fluff! No they are not anywhere near kissing!MWA HAHAHAH I love torturing you all ;) Anyway thanx for reviews! PLEASE REVIEW MORE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is Christmas Morning…and Zuko has a few special surprises…**

**I am sorry to tell you Rachel is sick and she wanted me to write this Chapter so…be prepared! I am her friend, Danielle and I luv avatar! But she mainly wrote this before but she told me to make any changes it needed… (She doesn't believe in bad language…Her mom tends to have the bad habit of using bad language in front of her…she's way too tired of it…and I can understand it but I love Mrs. Margaret she rox! She's sick…but not me so yay! I know I am weird…am I repeating myself? Remember this is mostly Rachel's in fact all of it is! I just improved grammar and language… Oh crap I just remembered the cliffy! Forget the cliffy was ever there…it's for the end of this chapter now SOOOOOO SORRY!**

Next Morning…

Katara awoke. She moaned softly and noticed her sleeping bag was unbelievably hard. Then she realized it wasn't her sleeping bag. She was on the cliff or so she thought. Then the memory of last night flooded back to her mind.

"_Can we just be friends?"_

_It wasn't real it was just a dream silly Katara!_

Then she realized he had taken her back to camp.

She then looked around. She was in the camp. She realized no one was awake. (Even Zuko!-) She went to the lake and decided to take a bath. The water was cool and very refreshing on her bare skin. After she got out, she redressed and left her hair down. She liked it that way for some reason. When she returned everyone was awake then she noticed Zuko was gone and he had been. Later, near noon, he returned.

"I need all of your attention please. I have…things to show you" He disappeared into the trees and brought back 3 majestic, graceful and in Katara's opinion, far more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. "Uncle, Katara, and I will have these three. If anyone wishes to have one, please talk to me." He said stroking a huge and strong black one.

"Oh what are they?" Katara said her eyes shining brightly as she admired the pure white one. "These are horses." He replied. He led the white one over to her. She replied with a huge thank you. "But I also found a more important discovery, which is why this island is inhabitant. He disappeared and led a tall and actually gentle dragon. It was a beautiful blue. It stretched its wings out then folded them against itself. It sniffed at Katara and nuzzled her softly. She laughed and patted it on its snout. It seemed as though it was purring like a cat when she did this and she smiled brightly. But, she couldn't understand why it liked her better.

"That is a water dragon. It only likes very skilled water benders and is very rare. We are lucky to find one. You should name it…" without hesitation she looked her over and looked into her big blue eyes. "Saphira." (Pronounced Sapheera with a long I so it sounds like SapphIra. ) "Perfect. Now there are two more. This next one is of fire."

He said as he disappeared back into the trees. He brought out a blood red dragon. It's eyes were yellow and had a sort of mischievous look to it. Once brought out, he leaned over to Katara and nosed her. It purred softly and then stopped when it saw Saphira she seemed to lean over Katara and growled. It recoiled quickly back to Zuko's side. Eventually and warily they got to know each other.

"And this last one is a very special treat for this…is the rarest dragon of all…the air dragon. Now, we must be careful for none of us are air benders…I got a nasty cut from this one." He came back with the air dragon which was strikingly beautiful. It was blue with white markings everywhere. It reminded Katara of the sky. It walked over to her and its dull gray eyes turned bright blue. It purred immediately as though with great pleasure. It didn't seem to notice the others. "I guess she knows I've been with an air bender." Katara said laughing. "Then you might as well name her." (Now this ancient language is fake so live with it.) "Arya, which means air in the ancient scriptures." She said. All of a sudden she felt as though something was probing her mind.

_Hello_

Who are you! What's going on?

_I am of the water dragon. I can communicate to you through thought and that's what we're doing right now._

Why?

_Because you are the only decent human besides that young man over there, but I will leave him to the mischievous one._

You mean the fire dragon? And why is he mischievous?

_He was trying to flirt with me!_

Oh really? I bet he was just joking… What is your name?

_Whatever you wish it to be. I am your dragon but I will warn you, we dragons are proud and independent so don't expect me to follow you everywhere._

Ok I understand. Do you like Saphira as a name?

_Purrs yes I do._

Good for that is your new name. Can you talk to the other dragons and humans?

_Yes I can._

Wow that's neat.

_Yes especially to tell that fire dragon he's extremely annoying_

_I heard that._

_Good. Anyway you better get back to what that man is saying. What is his name?_

His name is Prince Zuko and mine is Katara. Bye!

_We shall talk later…_

She turned back to Zuko who was now talking to Iroh. "Um Prince Zuko may I speak to you and please bring the dragons." She said scurrying off into the woods and took Saphira with her…

_**Part 2 A Talk With the Dragons…**_

Zuko showed up a few minuets later. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothings wrong but I just found out how to talk to the dragons through thought. Here, I'll show you with Saphira." She said and she turned to Saphira.

Saphira I need to show Prince Zuko how to communicate. Will you help me

Yes

Good now I need you to shoot fire to the sky.

Ok.

A few moments after that Saphira opened her mouth and a burst of flames leapt out of her mouth and towards the sky. "I just told her to do that a few moments ago through thought." Katara explained. "But I still don't really understand, how did you talked to her in the first place? This doesn't make sense Katara!" HE yelled (snippy aren't we?) an idea popped into Katara's head.

Saphira

_Yes?_

Can you get the fire dragon to talk to Zuko?

_I will do my best._

She looked at the dragon and talked to it. It nodded and began its talk with Zuko

_Hello_

Who are you?

_I am the dragon of fire._

Oh so this is what Katara was talking about?

_Ah so that's your girlfriend eh?_

NO! She is NOT my girlfriend.

Zuko felt his cheeks turning red for he was indeed embarrassed.

_Calm down I was joking. A fire nation prince and water tribe peasant, I think not._

What is your name?

_I was expecting you to name me. _

Ok let me think of a name… How about Blain?

He purred softly.

_Yes I like that name…_

Good.

_Boy you are grumpy_

What!

_You are mean_

Why do you say that?

_You were a little snippy with that girl_

What she's a water peasant!

This he said out loud

"Well Excuse me! Just because I'm a 'peasant' it doesn't mean I'm worthless! You're pretty selfish yourself!"

He growled "Excuse me I'm a prince and you're just a stupid water peasant!"

All of a sudden a roar erupted from Arya.

_STOP!_

_You girl talk to me!_

Me!

_Yes you!_

What!

_Tell me! Where are all the air benders! And where is your air bending companion!_

Aang isn't here and he's the last air bender. The fire nation killed them all

_WHAT!_

Then Arya grabbed Katara who screamed "Let go of me ARYA!" But Arya wasn't listening. She started to fly upward. It was not at all pleasant for she was being held upside down. She saw Zuko shoot a fireball "You IDIOT don't do that! You'll kill us!" (Told you he was stupid not! He is smart duh!) She yelled but he couldn't hear her.

Arya flew upwards and Katara tried talking her but she only saw images of war flicker through her mind .Finally, they flew to the top of a mountain and into a cave. Arya! Stop please!" She said. The dragon did not answer and flew out and onto the peak. Katara hadn't slept well that night and fell asleep.

Katara awoke. It was well past sundown. She decided to find Arya. The cave was huge and Arya had no doubt been living there for quite some time. Katara walked out of the cave and looked above her. She saw a blue tail hanging down. She climbed up and found Arya sitting there. "Arya…" She said softly _Why? How could the fire nation do this? I knew that boy was bad_! "But he's not! He's good…" _Then why does he treat you like scum?_ Katara thought about this and sighed. _Would you like to fly?_ "Um would it be the same?" _No you would ride on my back_. "Well Okay!" Arya helped her get up and told her where to hold on. _Now hold on tight_. Arya opened her wings and threw herself upward into the sky.

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams let it wash away my selody …_

_Let the rain fall…I'm comin clean…you reminded me of a girl I met who sang this to me. She looked a lot like you. She came from your tribe._ (Hmmmm who could that be? Take a guess dummy! Not telling u! Lol)

Katara felt like she was light as a bird. It was cold up there. She loved it. "It must be wonderful to fly…" She said _Try it._ All of a sudden Katara felt disoriented and felt herself seem to melt into Arya. She could feel her wings swooshing in the sky. She could feel the wind beat against her. She was really flying and she loved it.

Soon they landed and Katara felt fatigued and almost fell over. Arya grabbed her in her mouth and put her into the pile of large leaves she had slept in. _Good night Katara…_

Katara awoke to a strange sound. It was Arya and another dragon… _Katara…I must go…I'm sorry to leave you…we have to go and find the Earth dragon he is missing. We will be gone for a long time so continue your journey. I will try and contact as often as possible. That means all of us actually. Good bye…my friend._ Arya looked sad as she said it. "Good bye Arya. Tell Saphira I said good bye…good luck." She said sadly. _That Zuko boy is coming for you soon. He will be here after a while._ She took off and roared one last time.

A few hours later

Katara sighed. Prince Zuko had come about an hour ago. They had been walking for about thirty minutes. He hadn't said anything since they left. Once they got back to camp Zuko walked off. Katara went to sleep. After a while she woke up. It was dark and Iroh was still awake. Zuko was gone. She stood up. "He's over past those trees." Iroh said as though he had read her mind. She walked off to her horse. He smiled. She would make a good mate.

Katara's POV

She had gone over to her horse and stroked it's mane. She had not named it. "What should I name you?" She looked her over and decided to call her Angel's Glory but for short Angel. She lead her through the woods and then Angel stopped. Katara tied her to a tree and walked away. She finally came to a cliff. And there was Zuko. He was practicing fire bending but humming a melody. She softly walked up behind him "This I promise you…" He sang softly. "What are you singing?" She asked moving up beside him. "A song I made up for my sister when she was little. I used to also sing it to her." He said turning to her. "Will you sing it to me?" Then he began:

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes 

_Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you.._

Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes   
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

"That was beautiful…" "You are…" He replied not knowing what he had just said. He then blushed softly and so did she. Then, something snapped inside of here. She frowned and gasped. "We need to go down to the beach right now." She said and she ran to the beach.

"Just as I thought…look." She said pointing to the sky. Zuko saw ominous very dark clouds on the horizon. "We need to warn your uncle and the others now!" She said nervously.

And this was the start of another dangerous adventure…

Ohhh there's the cliffie! - Yes I read Eragon and I luv Nsync! Please review! I love that song and so do my parents…yay fluff! BYE! REVIEW PEEPS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! This is Rachel I am better now! Danielle is a very good writer and she is making an account soon! I'll tell you it after she gets it up. I am terribly sorry about not writing for awhile : ( **

She ran to the beach and looked up. She saw black and ominous clouds. They possibly wouldn't come in till tomorrow afternoon. Zuko ran up behind her. She turned and said "We better look for shelter…go wake camp and get the horses. Tell them to pack up camp now! Meet me back here." He ran off. He instructed his uncle as she had him. He grabbed all three horses for his Uncle had not wanted a horse and had let Katara have it although it was used for other people's purposes.

He walked them back to the beach where she was pacing. "I just remembered I've never ridden a horse…I guess that doesn't matter now though… come on." She climbed onto her horses back as he had and started to walk. "I can teach you. Kick once you'll be in a trot. Lift yourself out of the saddle with your legs. Do that with the stride" She did it successfully. "Now try and canter. Stay seated in the saddle. She kicked once and felt the world start to whiz. It was all too fast. She felt herself fall to the ground and black out. When she woke she saw his amber eyes gazing at her in worry. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yes I'm fine just a little dizzy…" She got up and almost fell over…when he caught her in his arms. She blushed discreetly and balanced herself.

She got back on the horse in a few minutes. Zuko had been getting on her nerves for the last few minutes and she was ticked. Also the fact that her butt hurt like living hell pissed her even more. "Are you sure you…" "Will you just leave me alone!" She snapped irately. She kicked twice and was off. The horse was cantering fast but she could see now. It was a breathtaking feeling. She slowed after she had lost sight of him. When she had looked back she saw anger in his eyes. She felt upset but he had been maddening in her eyes. She walked it out for a bit but then her horse bucked again. She screamed and clutched her knees. She felt tears in her eyes. She had landed directly on her knees and feet.

She bit back the tears as he came up behind her, his face unwelcoming. She stood up. Pain rushed to her feet. She wasn't going to get on the horse though. She grimaced and seemed to shrink.

They walked and walked and walked until they came to a waterfall. She opened the waterfall and he walked in. She followed after tying up the horses. It was perfect. There was one huge room and then 4 separate rooms. One the crew could stay in and the others would be for him his Uncle and her. She smiled softly in satisfaction of her room and went out.

But she soon cried out after tripping over a stub on the ground. Only then did she rush out and cry. Tears came down her face but she held them back when he came out. She got hold of the reins and they walked back to camp. She let silent tears fall. But again he was totally pitiless.

When they got back the camp was all packed and they set out again. They tried to hurry but she was the slowest. His uncle constantly checked on her but she always said she was fine. Then she tripped on a root. She fell and then blacked because the pain seemed to take over her. When she woke up she was in her room. She sat there for hours. His uncle tried to come in and give her food but she pushed it away. Finally he came in. She didn't turn she just continued to stare at the ground. He didn't say anything just stood there.

Finally she got up, pushed him firmly aside with one finger and walked out. His uncle greeted her but she walked past. She walked out of the cave and got on her horse and rode off. She trotted through the woods and found an open field. She talked to her horse quietly. "You won't be able to be outside for awhile so I brought you here to run for a while." She put her on a picket and let her run on the long strong rope. She went and sat on a stump. She tried to call to Saphira and got no answer. Then she burst out crying. Keeping her emotions in had caused her to break down.

Her horse came up and nuzzled her. She pet her horse for awhile and then got on her. She cantered around for a while and then she walked her around for awhile. Then she heard a whinny. She looked over the hill and saw a herd of wild horses. They were galloping along the beach. They looked so happy and free. She finally got up and rode back to the cave. She noticed that everyone was asleep. She must have been out longer than she thought. She walked to her room and fell asleep.

The next day, Katara woke up in a determined mood. She was going to be happy and not let Zuko bother her. She walked out of her room and put a smile on. "Good Morning!" She said. She sat next down to Iroh. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked. "Well thank you for asking. I am going to go outside for awhile… call me when breakfast is ready!" She said and walked out. She decided to fish. She made a spear and sharpened it with water bending. She had many things to think about. She first decided on thinking about the buckskin. She had decided to call it Amber Dancer. She found the name mysterious and full of life. She also decided for her horse Angel's Glory. She decided to call it Snowfire.

She had speared five fish when she felt two spirits present within her.

Saphira?

Katara! You are alive!

And why wouldn't I be?

That beastly boy…I saw images of what happened…when I tried to lend you my strength you had already faded.

Hm I thought I felt you pushing me but I had become too unconscious for you to pull me through. By the way, who is with you? I feel another presence.

Katara, meet the Earth Dragon.

Pleased to meet you youngling.

Pleased to meet you to.

So…how is life?

What sort of question is that?

She heard what seemed to be a chuckle.

How are you child?

Oh I am…well.

We must go…storm…is…interfering…stay strong Katara…stay strong………….

Katara heard no more from the two dragons. She was a bit disappointed not seeing or hearing much of Saphira. But she was filled with joy with the fact they had found the last dragon. She had caught 17 fish. She brought them back with her in great pride. Everyone stared in awe. "I have news." She said proudly. "What is it?" Iroh asked pleasantly. "Well, apparently the dragons have found the last living well…dragon." She said quietly. They all raised cheers. She knew everyone had long hoped that the dragons would return. Only Zuko just grumbled. After lunch they all heard a roar of thunder. Katara let out a yelp and fell backwards. The others jumped up in surprise. She quietly slipped into her room. She felt it was a good time to write. She had begged Iroh for a journal and he had gotten her one in one of the markets.

Dear Journal,

Well, the storm finally came today. It is going to be here for a long time. Great news! Saphira found the last dragon! Everyone but Zuko was happy. I wonder what his problem is. He always was in a bad mood. Can't he happy for one hour?

Well That's all for now!

She got up and paced. Then she began singing a poem her mother had taught her. It matched the weather perfectly.

Roll of Thunder Hear My Cry,

Over the Water Bye and bye

Old man comin down the line,

whip in hand to beat me down

but I'm not going to let him turn me round.

A long roll of thunder seemed to answer her as she swirled around the room lightly picking her feet up. She moved with the beat of the rain and everything around her became nothing. She danced with the rain and it seemed like an endless pattern. Then the water seemed to take the form of a girl who looked exactly like her. She stopped and looked at the girl it was her twin except this girl had a graceful gesture but had the purpose to almost be an animal, and she had a beautiful necklace on. Then Katara looked into her deep blue eyes. She froze.

"Kayla?"

Finish


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi peeps! Yeah I know I haven't updated in forever! Writers Block Yet Again! And They took my story off tooNO Fair! Well I got it on long enough for you to read it so REVIEW! No Review, no update! Oh and look at what I thought of! This is total randomness so YAY!**

**Me: Ugh I hate having you around.**

**Mali: Bite Me.**

**Me:Maybe I will.**

**Mali: Fine Loser.**

**Me UGH THAT'S IT! AGRETLAM! pulls out magic wand and a silver beam flashes out at Mali. it turns his hands to solid silver! (LOL! Yes I got it from Eragon…chill!)**

**Mali: Cool! I'm going to sell these babies on eBay! Runs to nearest computer and sells himself on eBay**

**Me: Idiot**

**Well What Happened? Yeah he's gone all right…hehe and I got the best deal out of it….**

"Kayla?"

She gasped. Kayla was Katara's twin sister. "Kayla?" She cried.

"Yes sister?" Katara fainted. When she woke she was on her bed. The figure was gone. All that was left was that necklace. She scooped it off the b

Dearest sister,

I am dead and you know why…the fire nation lives on.

Please take care of Sokka…and the Avatar…I know you were meant to help this world in a huge way. I hope by some meaning of fate, we meet in person.

Take this necklace…use it wisely.

She read it over and over again and noted that the "Yes I am dead and you know why" was not neatly written like the rest of it. "Use it wisely? What could it mean?" She murmured. Then Iroh walked in. "Are you alright?" "Yes…I am fine…I think." What do you mean?" Well, I saw my sister and well…it says that she's dead." She replied pointing to the note. He picked it up. _I know that handwriting…Zhao…_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I guess I better go walk around a bit." She said walking off but then he called to her. "The eye of the storm is here. You have a few hours to go outside and take a walk…Zuko went on one just a minute ago." he said. She smiled and ran off.

She felt her spirit lift when she went out. She walked to the lake and saw him standing there in the shadows. Leaning against a tree with his face down. She felt a pang of guilt for some reason and went to the edge. She scooped some water up and twirled it around. Then she froze it and made it hover over the lake. She gripped it with an invisible hand and it melted into the lake. She sat down and put her feet into the lake. It was cool and refreshing. Then the necklace fell out. She grabbed it and looked at it. It was a crystal blue orb and she felt sadness well up inside of her. She had loved her sister so much. They had done everything together. They had gone penguin sledding, pounded Sokka with snowballs (ha ha! Sry Sokka fangirlz…if there is any…lol jk) and learned to water bend. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she put it on. She felt power surge through her body. She felt strong and connected to something she could not place. Then she heard a growl.

She looked over to where Zuko was and saw a pack of hungry wolves surrounding him. Then he ran into the woods and they followed. She knew she was the only one who could save him. She ran after them. After a while she realized she was not fast enough. "Oh if only _I_ was a wolf." She thought of how strong and fast they could be and didn't notice that she was shrinking towards the ground.

She felt her self speed up and pushed harder. Then, she noticed something else. She was on all fours and was furry.( all I have to say is lol.) Oh Lord… She realized what the necklace was for. She soon found a clearing where Zuko and the wolves were. She rushed into them and snapped at them with razor sharp teeth. Most of them shied and ran away but one stayed. It was the leader. She collided with him and they fought gruesomely. Soon she had cuts everywhere and was tiring fast. Finally she used her strength to defeat him. He finally backed away wide eyed but swatted at her one last time and ran away. It was enough to kill her. She gave a groan and felt her feet give way.

Z POV

He looked at the wolf that had saved his life. She was fading fast. He turned around helpless. He didn't know what to do. He turned around to inspect the wolf but instead he saw a girl. He saw Katara. He stared at her in disbelief and knew what to do. He picked her up gently and carried her back to the lake. He put her into the lake gently and saw her glow. She awoke and pulled herself to the bank. He sat next to her. "Where did you-how did you…do that?" She explained to him where she had gotten it. "I can't believe she's dead…" She felt tears coming fast. He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's hard to lose someone you love. I lost my mother when my father shot her with a fireball. He kept saying it was an accident but I didn't believe him. I never will." He said softly. She looked at him. In many ways he was a lot like her. She felt guilt for treating him like a criminal. She saw him look away with a distant frown. She broke the silence by saying "We better get back." "Yeah" They walked back in silence. She heard a roar of thunder as the rain came. She looked up and saw a pair of eyes watching her.

Her eyes were wide. "Jet" was all she said. Then someone swooped down and grabbed her. "LET ME GO!" She yelled. He loosened his grip on her and threw her to one of his Hench men.(or what ever u want to call it ;) ) He swooped down to where Zuko stood and motioned to him. "Come on let me see what you have, if anything." He took out his two swords, and Zuko took his stance. Jet swung his swords which were blocked quickly by Zuko. The battle lasted quite a few minutes but then it was soon ended by Jet. With one quick slice he had finished off Zuko.(or so he thinks) Zuko fell into the water, with a cold and very distant gaze. His gold eyes who radiated his expressions, anger, happiness, and sadness. They were now a bleak and dull color, showing no life at all. Katara felt two emotions well up inside of her. Pain and Fury. She struggled as Jet kicked his lifeless body into the water. She felt rage, pure rage raising in her. She would escape.

When they got back to the camp site, Jet set her into his room and walked off. She felt like racing after him and killing him. She felt fury taking over but it was actually overwhelming grief. She fell to her knees. She would never see those beautiful gold eyes again (hint hint no not really…)

Suddenly, she felt something pushing at her with great urgency.

Katara?

Blain?

Where is _he!_

_Who?_

_Zuko!_

_Why?_

_I can not get to him!_

_He is dead...I think. You see this guy named Jet fought him and well he kinda…won and well…you would pretty much get the idea if you saw his swords._

_No…he is alive I can feel it. But is dying fast. I can lend him my strength but it would not be strong enough to keep him alive._

_Take my strength and tell him to stay strong…for me. I send you to him with my healing abilities._

She sighed as he left her hoping that Zuko would live. Just then Jet came in. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't know you even liked him…I thought he had kidnapped you."

"Have you been spying on us?" She asked. " Yes we have and-" "Did you look at how they treated me? No you didn't. Did you notice the fact that they got along and laughed with me? No you didn't. You thought I was in trouble because I was with fire nation! They aren't all bad! You need to learn how to except people not by what nation they are in, but by how they act! Maybe you should try that sometime! Maybe you'd have more friends!" She yelled not caring others could hear them. He looked hurt and started to say something but no words came out. She looked at him and sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry, I'm just worried. You see, there are 4 dragons alive and one of them is Zuko's. He just talked to me awhile ago and told me Zuko might live if I lent some of my strength to the dragon and I did. I just hope he'll live." "You need to get your mind off it…I know just the thing! I have 2 surprises for you." With great curiosity she eyed him.

" The first one is-" he pulled has hand up and a platform of dirt rose up beneath him. "I learned to earth bend." She gazed at him in awe. "Cool! Can you show me some tricks?" He nodded and began an amazing display of Earth bending. "Wow! That was amazing!" She said.

"The next surprise I think you'll like a lot more…" He said looking to the door. "Jet I got that fruit you…" She dropped the fruit basket. "KATARA!" "Kayla!" She said running over to her. She greeted her with a huge hug. "But…I thought you were dead…" Katara said. "Dead! Where did you hear that?" She looked at her questioningly. "It's on this note…" She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to her. "Zhao…he did it. You see right after you left, this Zhao guy came and tried to destroy the village and then I begged him to take me as his prisoner instead of hurting anyone. He decided to play with me when he found out I had written the note and put that on there to confuse you…Katara I'm so sorry… Oh Jet, can she sleep in my room tonight? Please?" "Of course." He said flashing a handsome smile. Kayla blushed and turned away.

"Come on, you must be exhausted, let's get you something to eat…" Later that night, Katara and Kayla stayed up for endless hours talking about their adventures. "By the way, show me your changing abilities." Kayla said. "Well…I know! I'll turn into a dragon and we can go spy on the cave behind the waterfall. We could find out if Zuko's alive!" She said.

Kayla, always in the mood for adventure, agreed eagerly. She transformed into what was exactly like Saphira and they took off for the cave. When they landed, Katara got closer to the cave. "Stay hidden behind my wing." She told Kayla. She poked through the water fall and looked. Everyone was around the table quiet. When Iroh saw her he greeted her. "Well, hello there Saphira! I didn't know you were back!" She sent him the message "Where is that Prince Zuko boy?"

He frowned and motioned to his room. She got into the cave and then Kayla fell out from behind her wing. Oh well Katara! There you are! We were looking for you!" She gasped. Katara nodded and nudged her forward. "Oh I'm sorry, I was umm kidnapped and…" "We know…you two can go into his room." Kayla went into his room and Katara followed sticking her head into the room. Zuko was silent and his breathing seemed limited. She wanted to cry. She quietly pulled her head of the room and then Kayla pressed a button on the orb. "They won't remember anything" she said softly and they flew back to the tree houses. Katara was silent the whole time, thinking hard. She felt feelings…for him…she didn't know if they were real or if it was just that he was dead or dying.

_Is this just a detour cause_

_I got to be sure cause it's so hard to let you in cause_

_you might hit the breaks…_

She could only think that it was because he was dying. As they landed she went to sleep and had a dream about the song her mother had made up and often sang while doing work. It seemed to have to do with the war and how much she had wanted to stop it. How much she had wanted to have a carefree life, of coming clean of her troubles.

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no lie  
I defy_

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin_

_'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind_

_I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean_

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning_


	11. Chapter 11

She woke up the next day hearing someone calling her name. "Katara…wake up hurry! You might want to see this!" She popped up and walked over to the door way. Kayla motioned her to crouch low and look out. She did so and saw the thing she wanted to see. Zuko standing up and fighting. But not with the person she wanted to. Quickly she jumped out and jumped down. Kayla did the same. "Wait don't fight!" Katara yelled. Zuko stopped and stared at her. The other night Kayla had offered to style her robe like she had done hers. She had cut it to where it was a short tank top with jagged edges at the bottom and a short skirt that was also jagged at the bottom. She had also given her an extra robe and a water proof, beautiful leotard. It was blue with ribbons and ice crystals at where the straps would have been. (if you saw it the way I did it would be beautiful!)

He looked at her again and then grabbed her into his arms. "You're alive? How did you survive?" She returned the embrace quickly. "Hey we're not natives! It's not like we would eat her!" he snapped. They all laughed at that comment. "Jet…could I talk to you for a minute?" Katara asked. He nodded and she pulled him away. "Jet, since you learned earth bending and we just found the earth dragon could you bond with him?" He agreed happily. "Also, I think it would be best if we took Kayla with us…she would be safer." He nodded but quiet and firmly grasped her by her shoulders gently and stared into her eyes. "Katara, take care of her. Don't let anything happen to her. Protect her with your life." She nodded. She could already tell what was going on.

She agreed to send a signal when the dragons got back after the storm. Finally, it was time to say good byes. Zuko had brought all three horses and was tending to them while Kayla was saying good bye. "Well, I guess I won't see you for a while…" "Yeah" was all he said. "Jet I…never mind. It is best that I keep what I was going to say to myself." He nodded sadly as though wanting to say "it" himself. Slowly she walked towards Katara and Jet looked down sadly. Then she stopped. She turned back to him, tears in her eyes and ran to him and kissed him. He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him. Katara smiled. She knew it was coming. "I will be back I promise...I love you." she said softly. He kissed her once more and she ran to Katara. As they got onto the horses Jet wished them a safe journey back and then were off

As they made their way Kayla chattered non stop to Zuko and he did the same talking to her. She smiled and looked at Katara. "I think Katara fancies you Prince Zuko, she has been around you a lot and all she talked about was you, you, you." She said proudly. Katara loved her sister but they had gotten into plenty of fights when they were young. "Kayla" she said darkly. "why don't you ever keep your big trap shut?. Hmm… I could have told you off to Jet. I could have told him you loved him and wanted to be with him." Kayla cut in. "How did you know I liked Jet!" "I heard you talking to your friend Sarah and saying Oh I wish Jet loved me oh I wish he wanted me…" she said. She turned to Zuko who was red. "Do you really like me Katara?" She felt helpless. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but it was just to hard to say yes. "No I don't." she said quietly. "LIER!" Kayla shouted. "KAYLA SHUT UP! YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN IN THE NECK! DO YOU EVER SHUT UP! HOW AM I EVEN RELATED TO YOU! I NEVER JABBER ON AND ON LIKE AN IDIOT! WHY DID YOU EVEN DO THAT!" She yelled. already she was sick of her sister. She got off of her horse and tied him to Kayla's saddle. "I trust you can take care of my horse." as Katara started to walk Kayla quietly slipped the reins out of the loop of her saddle. "Opps…" she said quietly. (God she is evil!) The horse quickly galloped off. Katara felt her heart leap to her throat. "Angel!" Everyone knew how much Katara loved her horse. She thought of the horse at the lead of the herd. His mane had flamed almost like fire. She thought of his body and quickly she changed into him. She felt dirt all over her. She shook it off and then screamed. (Well, it is sort of like a shrill whinny.) She felt power surge out of her and she galloped forward. She felt everything speed up as she ran. She then saw her horse. It had was backed onto a cliff the water beneath it. It trembled as she came forward. "Angel" she tried to say but it came out as a messed up whinny. ( poor horse!) and the horse balked and backed farther. It felt it's footing messed up and it fell off the cliff. She changed back to a human fast and ran to the edge. "ANGEL!" she yelled as the horse fell into the deep water. The force of the water was so hard the horse did not whinny. It did not do anything. She came to her knees and watched helpless as she begged the horse to come back up. It didn't. She knew it was dead. She sat there. Her tears covered with the pouring rain. She felt someone come up and nudged her back. She said quietly. "Go away." Then she looked up. There beside her was a gray horse. It was splotched with white spots as well. It nosed her and whinnied softly.

Young one, you have had a great lost.

How can you talk to me?

You are connected with the animals with this necklace on.

oh.

We grieve as well. She was the lead mare of the herd. She was a proud creature.

She was.

Then other horses came behind her and stood quietly. She took the necklace off and put it in her pocket. The horse nudged her again and motioned her to its back. She was tired and knew they should find shelter. She slid onto it's back and held on tightly. He whinnied and they galloped off. Katara noticed they were going to pass the cave. She slipped the necklace on.

I need to see what they are doing. It will only take a second I promise.

Okay.

She slid off his back and changed into a mouse. She slipped in and went to her room. She peeked out the door. They around the table eating and laughing. Kayla was beside Iroh and talking to him happily. She noticed Zuko was not at the table. She slipped into his room. She saw him lying on his bed. "I don't like her anyway. I would not have cared if she liked me or not. She's just a stupid peasant." Katara had heard enough. She ran out and changed back to human form. They didn't even miss her. She ran to her safest haven. The lake. "God please just kill me now. Please. I have no more meaning on this earth. All of a sudden a bolt of lightning flashed out in front of her. She fell backwards and looked wide eyed. There in front of her was a dragon.

Do you really wish to die?

I want to know their reaction.

Very well. I will not kill you. I have been watching over you and your friends. But I have an idea to teach them a lesson. They act as though you are not dead. That you will merely come back and beg for forgiveness. They see you as a weak girl. We shall leave your body here. Your spirit will go with the horses. When they have truly learned what would happen if you were dead I will return you to your body.

Why are you doing this for me?

You risk your life for others, you help the Avatar, you helped a dragon, and healed a wounded spirit. (do you even **_have_** to guess?)

Well…I haven't done **_all_** that.

You saved Prince Zuko from the wolves, you saved him from death, you helped bring Christmas spirit to others, you were kind and sweet, and…

ok ok I get it. But who are you?

I am a dragon. One of the storms. And one of God's (yes I am Christian)

Have you been causing all of this bad weather?

No. Ozai did. He has been making huge hurricanes and bad weather. He captured our lead dragon.

HE DID?

Yes. But no matter your friend the Avatar is fighting him this very minute!

Aang! Can you speak to him?

Yes I can.

Tell him I am safe. It will help him greatly. Tell him to fight for me. And do not tell him where we are. Please.

I will not tell him where you are. I promise. Now you are among the horses. This necklace will not take effect on you however. I do not think, at least. Farewell, maiden of the Water Tribe

Good bye

She saw the dragon fly up. She sighed and looked down. She was on all fours. "Oh yeah I forgot…" Underneath her was her body. Her ocean blue eyes had no color to them. She saw the horses waiting for her and she galloped over. The gray horse whinnied and she understood him "Come! We must find shelter." He nodded to her and they cantered off. She was in lead for awhile, right next to the gray horse. Finally they found a few big caves. She and the gray walked into one while the others silently went into the cave.

She fell asleep as soon as she lay down.

Their POV

It had been three days since they had all seen Katara, yet no one worried. The fifth night Iroh finally said. "Katara hasn't come out of her room in 3 days…" "What? She hasn't been here for 5!" "But I saw her the other day!" They all went into her room. She was no where to be seen. "Where is she!" he said. "Probably off crying somewhere." Kayla said leaning against the wall. "Well we better go find her…" They all went out, including Zuko and went searching for her.

Kayla searched near the lake. She saw a figure laying on the ground. She kicked it. "K-Katara?" She said quietly, her eyes wide." "KATARA!" She yelled. No answer. She fell to her knees beside the body. "Oh No…Please no…." she said quietly. She shook her sister gently. She began to shake her harder and harder tears falling fast. "KATARA! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! I'M SO SORRY, I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! KATARA!" She cried.

Zuko was the first to hear her. He ran over. "Kayla what's…" She looked at him and ran away. He came to her. "Oh Katara…" he fell beside her. His eyes filled with tears. "I…how…oh Katara…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been so…I should have told you earlier…I know you didn't like me…but I always thought of you as my best and only friend. You helped me when I was near death and I…I didn't help you. I'm so sorry…" The others came rushing to him. As Iroh looked down on Prince Zuko, it reminded him of when Zuko's mother had been shot with the fireball. He had looked up at him, crying and saying "Uncle? What happened? Why is she dead?" Quietly he moved near to his nephew. "We should leave her here. She always loved it here." Zuko said softly. "Uncle, what happened? Why did she die?" His eyes full of sorrow. "Zuko I really don't know." he said. Finally they all left except for Zuko. He put his hand to her face her face and felt a cold touch to it. He stayed by her side for the rest of the night.

Yah I know pretty short but this was part of a 11 page chapter ten. Scary huh?


	12. Chapter 12

Mean while, Katara was having the time of her life. One day they went down to the lake after a run through the rain. (I know I haven't mentioned the storm for a while.) As they went down to drink, Katara ran ahead. She decided to have a gallop around the lake. She wanted to test her speed. She stopped half way round and saw her body and another. She went to it and saw it was Zuko. His face was covered in dry tears. She came up behind him but slithered into the bushes when Kayla came to him. "Oh Zuko. It is such a terrible loss." She said quietly. Katara sat in the bushes and then galloped off, finding the herd gone. As it started to rain harder she took shelter under a huge tree and fell asleep.

Their POV

All was quiet, Zuko had come back and gone to bed and the others were sitting around the table, quiet as a mouse. "So…" Kayla said. She couldn't think of anything to say. They all got up and went to bed. Without Katara there they felt no more laughter.

K POV.

Katara…it is time you go back now…

Alright, thank you for all you have done. It means a lot to me.

Nothing at all. By the way, the hurricane is almost past, just a day more of rain.

Ok Thank you for telling me.

Good Bye.

She awoke freezing cold. (Or frizzalized as my mom says) (Made up word) Quietly she moved into the brush where it was warmer. She decided to sleep there for the day and then come back that night. She had no idea how to do it but then she had an idea. She knew Kayla would recognize it immediately. Finally when night came, the stars where out and it was crystal clear night, and the lake had a bluish glow against the trees.

Kayla POV

Kayla had been sitting at the table, all silent, yet again. Then she heard something coming quietly into the room. Then it grew louder and had turned into a sort of a song, she listened closely to the words, but they made no sense. "Syrans?"She said to herself. "Do you hear that?" She asked. They nodded. She followed the sound with her acute sense of hearing. "It's coming from the lake…" Prince Zuko had followed behind her mute, like he had been for the past few days. Silently they approached the lake and saw a figure on all fours. It was pawing impatiently at the ground and looked as though it had been waiting for them. It flamed like fire itself, yet it was only its mane. (Yah rapidash from pokemon lol) Quietly Iroh said, "This type horse is very rare. We are very lucky to see it. Usually when it lets someone come this close it wants them to follow it. They are very intelligent creatures." He stated quietly moving toward the horse. It backed away. "Well who does it want?" Kayla asked. Slowly each one of them went up to it. But it backed away from each of them until only Zuko was left. He slowly approached the horse. It stood still and let him approach it. It seemed to beckon to him. Slowly he slid onto its back. It balked up and galloped into the night. The song seemed to fade into whispers on the wind as they galloped away. The horse was quite fast yet Zuko was too afraid to hold onto its fiery mane. Finally he did preparing to be burned but his hands did not. It was like a regular mane. Finally they stopped in a meadow, far away from the camp. Prince Zuko felt strangely tired. He got off the horse and stumbled to the ground. He fell dead asleep.

When he woke up it was day. He sat up and observed his surroundings. He was in a clearing in the forest that had soft green grass. The trees that surrounded it looked like willow trees. Then he noticed the horse standing next to some sort of a pathway. Its red eyes were darting around and then seemed to notice him. It started up the path quietly. He decided to follow it. When they made it up, he saw something sitting on the ground, looking over the lush emerald green forest. It turned, its face hidden by dark brown hair. He walked over to it and sat down. "It's so beautiful…" A soft voice said. He looked at this girl and suddenly he realized who he was talking to. "K-Katara?" he said in a small voice. She brushed the hair away from her face. Her blue eyes reflected into his gold eyes and she said, "Yes?" He nearly fainted. She smiled and said quietly,

"I know you must think I am some sort of a ghost but this is me. I know it is shocking but I am alive, I always have been." "But how? When I was with you, you weren't breathing!" He said rather fast. She smiled again and said, "I was a horse then, it's all rather strange but, maybe I should not reveal how I was that way." He looked at her with a confused look. "Well, come on we better get back to camp." He said stiffly. She nodded and followed him back. "Oh wait! I forgot something!" She said running back. Quickly she found the fiery horse and stroked him and said, "Thank you for everything…I never knew you were actually a flaming one. I wish you could come back with us…" The horse whinnied softly nuzzling her. He pawed the ground. "Will you come with us?" It whinnied and reared up as though excited. Quickly she climbed on and went to where he was waiting. "We have a ride home." She said to him. "I'd rather walk thank you." He seemingly snapped. "Ok, your call…" She said looking down. She kicked once and they were galloping off, leaving the dust to trail behind her.

When she got back, she was greeted with Kayla running towards her and hugging her. Everyone seemed quite happy to see her. Kayla then began questioning her about many things. "I'll tell you tonight…" She whispered. Kayla nodded and then saw the horse she had brought with her. "Are you going to…?" "Yes" She said smiling.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Zuko had returned and had gone out to walk while the others celebrated her return. Finally when it was time to go to bed, Katara and Kayla walked into Katara's room and shut the door behind them. "So…spill it! What happened?" Kayla said excitedly. Katara quickly told her what had happened and she gasped. "Wow ! No wonder prince Zuko is upset…" "What do you mean?" Katara asked leaning forward. "He's been like so depressed! I mean it must be hard on him if you just died suddenly came back…he probably doesn't know what to think anymore…" All of a sudden they heard a growl. Katara ran out of the room and the others were standing wide eyed. Zuko had also come out. "What happened?" Katara asked. "We don't know we just heard this huge growl…" Katara ran outside. "I'll find out soon enough…" She yelled back. Kayla stayed, but Zuko ran out with her. "Katara…I don't want to lose you again…not now not ever…I" He stopped and she looked at him. "Zuko…" She said softly. Then they turned and saw two huge dark figures. The one growling was on the left. Katara all of a sudden heard buzzing in her head.

You idiot! You stepped on my foot!

Sorry….

"SAPHIRA!" Katara yelled running up to the big blue dragon.

Katara!

I can't believe you're back!

Well, the rain has stopped!

Where are the other two?

That's the problem…

What?

You have to go Katara.

W-what do you mean!

Your friends will be here soon. You have a week or two to figure out this dilemma…

Ok thanks for telling me…

Katara felt her blood run cold. She realized she didn't want to leave.

YES FINALLY CH 10! I have the best Idea! There is going to be a talent show (iroh's idea eek! Sparks WILL fly)


	13. More the Friends?

READ AND REVIEW LOOK AT END 4 DETAILS!

In the next week, Katara was very quiet. She would often go off by herself and not return until after nightfall. On one particular night however---

"I need to tell them…" Katara murmured. She had been writing a song in her journal for it had been raining all day. She looked it over.

_Any moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of your yesterday._

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control,_

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,_

_Find a dream you can follow,_

_Reach for something, when there's nothing left,_

_And the world's feeling hollow._

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control,_

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_And when you're down and feel alone,_

_Just want to run away,_

_Trust yourself and don't give up,_

_You know you better than anyone else,_

_Any moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of yesterday,_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try,_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_In a moment, everything can change._

She, satisfied with how she had used her time, went out of her room.

"UUUNCLE! NOT MUSIC! PLEASE!" was the first thing Katara heard. She laughed.

"What will you sing?" She asked him.

"Who me! I am NOT singing! gHe is." He exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. Katara listened intently, not to the song he sang, but the song of the outside world.

Birds chirping, animals calling to each other, twigs snapping, a large bison moaning.

"Bison!" She said out loud, causing everyone to jump. "Aang and Sokka are here!" She said happily. She rushed into her room, and grabbed her journal and wrapped it into a cloth she had. She ran back outside, almost tripping herself up. "Oh I can't believe I'll finally see them!" She squealed happily. Everyone was quiet. " Ohhh I am soo sorry I didn't tell you…Saphira told me that they would be coming soon." She said ashamed.

"I'll miss you sooo much sis!" Kayla cried throwing her arms around her. Katara smiled. She would miss her sister too.

"I guess I better go… bye everyone! Thank you so much for anything. Zuko…would you come here for a minute?" She asked motioning him outside. He eagerly followed. "We need a plan. Luckily, I have one…that is if you won't chase Aang?" She told him.

"No I have no meaning for that. In fact I would rather join you." He remarked.

"Good because my plan is Saphira can change into a hawk with my necklace and come with me, that way we can send messages to each other detailing our location---uh oh---I didn't think of that." She said mentally smacking herself.

"What?"

"I have no money to buy maps and they cost a lot!" She exclaimed upset.

"Here" Zuko said pulling out a bag. "Take this bag. You can buy anything with it. Just don't look into it until you get off this island. It might escape." He smirked playfully. As he gave it to her, it was so heavy it caused her to almost fall but Zuko quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up. In a daze, she kept holding his. As soon as she realized she snatched her hand back and blushed deeply. "Katara are you sure we aren't more than friends?" He joked supposedly, and pulled her towards himself.

"I…I really don't know…" She whispered. He was taken aback and blushed. Katara felt the heat radiating from his face. "Well, I best go. I'll get them to stay for three days to give you time but that's probably the best I can do. I'll send you Saphira when we leave. Thank You so much for everything Prince Zuko." She said and with that she surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and ran off but before doing so slipped a folded piece of paper into his bag.

Zuko's hand went to where Katara had kissed. He was in a daze. " Katara, I think we are more than friends" He whispered softly to thin air and silently walked back to prepare for departure.

Well sry I have not updated! Plz forgive me! BUT LUV THE FLUUFFFFF WOOO HOOO! KISSES COMIN SOON! SCHOOL IS CATCHING UP TO ME!HELP ME WRITERS BLOCK! guess wat I had my first slow dance with a guy! ask me for more details!

Luvs, Rachel!


	14. Secret Revealed: 5 Months from Then

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated! We're moving house so…ya pretty much get the idea…Zuko is so hot now!**

Zuko: Heheheh thanks! (Monkey Brains) **says under breath.**

Me: MOMO ATACK!

Zuko: AHHH EVIL LEMUR!

Part Two of I Need the Flame.

"Katara! Can I help you with dinner?" Aang asked, eager to please Katara. Katara, who had been absent minded all day, was miserable, as she had been for the past three months.

"But you never let me help you cook!" Sokka whined.

"Well cheese head, if I was her, I wouldn't let you touch that spoon! You'd probably burn yourself" Toph teased.

Sokka glared at her for a moment stood up, and than grumbled "I'll go get some berries…"

"So Aang, how did you learn to cook?" Katara asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I used to cook for the monks all the time, and also, I watched you!" He said with a cocky grin. She just sighed. She knew he had a crush on her, and she knew sooner or later she would have to tell him. "Katara I'm gonna go find Sokka! Be right back!" Aang said scampering into the forest.

"Alright Katara, what's wrong? And don't say there isn't anything wrong cuz I know there is!" Toph said, standing up and walking over to her, her hands folded firmly across her chest.

"You promise you won't tell Aang or Sokka yet?" Katara said putting down the spoon.

"I promise."

"Well, I'm guessing Aang already told you about me being captured by Prince Zuko? (Aang and Sokka are now listening) Well, at first he was a big jerk, but then, he started to get better, and soon we were the best of friends. Then, he found 3 dragons, one of the nation of Air, Fire, and water."

"Who do they belong to?"

"The Water, me, fire, Zuko, and the air belongs to Aang. Their names are Saphira, Blain, and Arya, and they communicate with their bond through thought. Well anyway, they decided to look for the earth dragon and went away. Well, afterwards, I was captured by this guy named Jet, and found out he was only looking out for me. Well, it turned out that my sister was with him… she was supposedly killed in the fire nation raid with my mom. But we never found the body. I was so glad to see her. So, after a while, we heard you guys on the beach right outside the cave we were in so we made up a quick plan that Zuko would meet up with us in about three months.

" Jet and Kayla are with him, and so are the dragons. But, in the last few weeks, I haven't been able to contact Saphira and at night I have dreams of a huge explosion, so I'm really worried about Zuko."

"Your not worried about your sister!"

"No, it's just that Zuko would have told them to go, and he would have stayed so…he could have been…"

"Killed" Toph said, finishing her sentence. "No wonder you've been so miserable, you've had to keep a HUGE secret, along with the pressure of worrying for your boyfriend, and not being able to contact the dragon…"

"He isn't my boyfriend…" Katara whispered, remembering the minute before she went into the camp…

"Are you sure we aren't more than friends?" He had asked. Katara felt a blush creep up her face.

"Hey guys!" Aang said crashing through a brush. Suddenly, Katara's expression turned cold.

"You guys heard the whole thing didn't you! I can't believe you!" She yelled.

"Yeah and what about this whole boyfriend thing with that fire nation brat?"

"SHUT UP I HATE YOU!" She said through burning tears. She, blinded by rage, ran into the forest. She had no idea where she was going, and didn't know why she had said she hated her brother, but they had betrayed her, and she wasn't about to forgive them.

Aang was secretly angry. He was happy that Zuko was on their side, but NO ONE was taking HIS Katara. She was his and he would defend his property. (that sounds so wrong doesn't it?)

Katara came across a large clearing that showed the road next to it. She stomped around a little, to steam off a bit, then collapsed in the soft wavy grass. "I wish Saphira were here…" She whispered to herself as she sat up. A tear ran down her cheek. She really did miss Saphira, and she missed Blain and Arya…

Suddenly, she saw an ostrich horse. A young man was on it. He looked beaten up, and the ostirich didn't look any better.

All of a sudden the ostirich wobbled and collapsed, and the rock under neath crumbled. The poor bird tumbled down the hill. The man, had been thrown off . He landed near the edge of the meadow, and the bird landed near him.

Finally, Katara drew in a breath, and walked up to him. She gasped in pure horror at the sight she saw.


	15. FINALLY! Chapter 15

Katara strained to heave the young man towards the camp. Tears were still dripping down her neck, not because of her burst of anger at Sokka and Aang, but because of this 'young man'…his weight was almost unbearable, but soon she was in the clearing right behind the camp site.

The leaves rustled as she entered the camp site so everyone turned. Of course Toph could not react as much because she could not see how bad the boy was, but Sokka's face grew extremely pale and Aang's normally huge eyes now bulged.

Katara ignored them for the moment and examined the boys face. There was blood everywhere… "Toph, please…go get me some water." She said shakily. Toph grabbed several canteens frantically and ran down to the nearby stream. Sokka whispered something to Aang and they set off into the bushes.

The tears sparkling in Katara's brilliant blue eyes fell now. Soon however, Toph toppled back through the bushes and set the canteens at Katara's side, and then returned through the bushes.

Finally Katara said, "Oh Zuko…". She noticed that the most major injuries were a large gash and several large bruises on his face. Quickly Katara began to heal his face. However, it exhausted her. She closed her eyes and tried to focus but found that it only made her head hurt.

"Saphira I need you…" She thought desperately. Even though she had expected no answer, she heard a faint growl. "Saphira! SAPHIRA!" She thought wildly. She knew that if the creature could not speak, she obviously was very hurt…something must have happened… " Toph! Come here quick!" She called.

Toph came back into the campsite. " What is it?"

Stay here with Z- him. I have to go find….someone." She said as she stood, and was about to run when Toph suddenly said, "Katara, I have this really weird feeling….it's like someone or something is trying to find me….like it needs me…" Her voice had drifted to a whisper. "Well don't just stand there…" She continued, "go find this someone of yours…I bet it's Zuko."

Katara paused at this, turned, and pointed at Zuko. "Ohhhh…" Toph's eyes widened. Katara began to run. Saphira needed her and nothing was going to stop her from finding her.


	16. Rescue and Zuko's Story

OMG it's finally here!! Sorry for the long wait guyss :PP Read A/N at the bottom for more of an explanation.

As Katara was running through the forest, her heart was beating fast. The night air was already washing over her, just like her element would. It was like a giant wave, sweeping and covering the forest in it's gentle tone.((A/N I was just at the beach when I wrote this.)) However, this gentle tone was broken and nerve wracking. And it became even worse when she heard it.

A low deep growl came from the forest ahead of Katara and suddenly she bolted forward. Softly she called out in her mind, hoping Saphira would grasp her gentle cry. ⌠Saphira? Where are you?■ She thought, adding a calming tone, like a mother. A low, frustrated growl responded her, worrying Katara deeper.

Katara found herself blocked by a barricade of trees. Softly she brushed away the torn and beaten up branches, noticing how crude Saphira's work was. She knew that Saphira must be badly injured if she could not take the time to properly protect herself. Katara's heart rate reached a maximum speed as she pushed through the branches.

She was in a large, circular clearing, and her wing was torn. Under it was a large gash. Katara ran to her quickly. ⌠Oh La... what have you done?!■ Katara cried, tears dripping from her eyes to her cheek and down to her chin. Saphira's large, tell-all blue eyes seemed to tell an untold and sorrowful tale. Katara's hand ran down her deep blue scaly side, and it came to the gash. It seemed fresh, bright red blood coating that part of her scales. Katara quickly whipped out water from the container and plastered it onto the bloody patch. Her hands began to glow and the gash closed up. Saphira seemed to let out a large sigh of relief.

Katara looked at her wing and said ⌠I... I don't think I can fix that.■

Only another dragon could. I will not be able to fly unless we can get someone else to do it.

⌠What?■

It is true. I will however change into something smaller, if you wish to take me somewhere.

⌠Well of course, I'm bringing you back to our campsite.■

Saphira did not say anything more, but transformed into a beautiful white dove. Katara gently picked her up and held her firmly. She turned around and ran back towards the camp. As Katara neared the campsite, she could hear warm laughter. Curiously, she stepped in and nearly dropped Saphira at what she saw.

Zuko was sitting by the campfire with Aang and Sokka, who were laughing at something he had said. Toph had a smile on her face too.

⌠Z-zuko!■ She cried happily.

He turned, and his smile turned into a slightly embarrassed grin. ⌠H-hey...sorry I got up before you came bac-■ Before he could finish his sentence, he was being embraced in a hug.

⌠I was so afraid you were dead... why didn't you communicate with us?? I missed you!■ Katara cried.

Zuko's face turned blood red. ⌠I missed you too Katara...■ and slowly, he wrapped his arms around her.

Aang flushed angrily, and had the urge to tear them apart. Katara and him were meant to be anyways. (Or so he thought.)

⌠Yeah, I was wondering the same thing.■ Toph said, quickly making the two come back to reality. They pulled away, a blush was tinting Katara's cheeks.

⌠What do you mean?■ Zuko asked.

⌠Well, why couldn't you guys communicate with us? You could've sent us a letter...■ Toph explained.

⌠Well, let me begin here...■

Flashback Kayla, Jet, and Zuko were all on Zuko's ship. It was a cool night, and the dragons were on the island they had docked at. The island was uninhabited, so they did not have to worry about anyone discovering the dragons. However...something else big was about to happen...

Zuko went up on the deck and sighed. He missed being with his crew and his uncle... they had taken a separate ship to accommodate the dragons more. He also missed Katara. Zuko decided it was time to write her a letter when he smelled something strange. It smelled like exploding jell-

⌠Oh no...■ Before he could do anything, the whole ship exploded. Pieces of wood went flying, and Zuko was propelled back into the ocean. Panicking, he looked around for Kayla and Jet, but could not see them.

Arya and Blain gave mighty roars.

Blain! Go!! We can find the egg later, you need to get to safety!

But what about you??

JUST GO!!

Blain let out a roar, and he, Saphira, and Arya took off.

It was the last time he saw them.

As he drifted to shore, he began to panic. There was no way for him to get off the island, it had no life on it. Or so he thought... As he wandered around, he stumbled into a small village. Having little connection with the outside world, they did not know he was Prince Zuko,for the last time they had heard he did not have a scar. They had welcomed him warmly, and offered him a place to stay. He accepted, and for the next few days helped them around the village. At the time, he became friends with the village leader, Damon. Damon listened to his story and was very surprised when he heard that they were looking for the last dragon, the one of the nation of earth.

He brought Zuko to a temple they had built, and said ⌠We don't exactly need it, so you can take it.■ Zuko was confused until Damon handed him a beautiful emerald colored egg. Damon explained that the dragon had not yet been awakened, yet it would grow fast since it had been dormant for so long. With that, Damon offered Zuko a ship to the mainland. Zuko thanked him and spent the next few days helping out around the village.

When he had gotten to the mainland, he sold some of the island's goods they had given him and was able to get an ostrich horse. However, he was not able to tend for his wounds and spent the next few weeks wandering around, trying to find any news out about the Avatar. It was a few days after then that he fell and Katara found him. END  
⌠And I don't know what happened to the dragons to make Saphira look so bad...Perhaps she could tell us what happened?■ Zuko finished.

Katara looked to Saphira for a moment and said, ⌠She's way to weak to speak to all of us... I'll just tell you it from her telepathy to me.■ and so, Katara began telling Saphira's story.

Ok so I know I haven't updated in a longgg longg longggggggg time but I've been really busy with school and all. Anyways, the next chapter is on it's way. I will be going on a 5 day trip, so just bear with me and I'll get it to you :33 Au Revoir mon cheris! :o ((Goodbye my dears! ;D )) 


	17. It's MovingRevamp Time!

Oh my goodness. Well, let me just start now.

It's been what, 4 years since I've been on this account? Good grief. Anyways, I've grown up (obviously.) and my writing style has changed and improved greatly. (In my opinion.) I came upon this account and read some of my stories and inwardly cringed. Of course, I was a young, inexperienced writer so hey, you can't blame me.

This story is a complete and utter trainwreck, and I realize that now. I should have definitely said that this had heavy references to Eragon. Also, there was way too much Katara being in pain or being depressed and Kayla was just a bitch. Zuko was like a hormonal teenage girl PMSing all the time with his mood swings. The songs I picked were silly, completely out of context. To sum it up: I didn't give credit where it was due and the characters were way to OOC and I should have said something.

I have ALWAYS wanted to do a KataraxZuko fic, so I've decided to revamp I Need the Flame and rewrite it, still clinging to a few themes from it. (No animal transformations every other chapter and copying Eragon, I promise.) This is going to be a kickass fic. Not lying.

If you would like to read the revamped fic, please head over to my new account, DoctorSherlock. It will be posted there. :]

Thank you all for your continuing support and critiques. It's made me into a better writer today.


End file.
